Invitations and Lots of Hibari
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: T'was the night of All Hallows Eve, horror strikes in Namimori!


**Muahahahahahahahaha! Happy Halloween, people! A day early, I think, but who cares! Halloween will be Halloween! I tried broadening my horror, but please bear with this for now c: Enjoy~**

Invitations and Lots of Hibari

"Psst!"

Tsuna watches his surroundings, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. All over class, murmurs and whispers are shared among his fellow classmates. Nezu-sensei either hasn't noticed, or he has miraculously turned a blind eye to the sneaky activities going on behind his back.

Tsuna raises an eyebrows when Yamamoto is tapped on the shoulder by one of the baseball club's members. A small, oblong-like object is slipped into the young swordsman's outstretched hand. Said swordsman raises an eyebrow at the paper before skimming through the note and he grins at the member who had slipped the note to him.

_Whatever it was, Yamamoto had agreed to it._ Tsuna's now sharp hearing catches another whisper, this time, to his right. He watches in mild shock and major curiosity as a girl bravely catches Gokudera's attention, earning a growl, and pushes the same piece of oblong paper onto his desk. The delinquent right-hand man picks the note up and skims through it before "tch"-ing, slipping it into his breast pocket.

**TWHACK!**

"Pay attention, Dame-Tsuna!"

The class bursts into fits of laughter, minus one protective best friend and one self-proclaimed right-hand man.

**~ Cookie, anyone? ~**

"So, what're you going as, Tsuna?"

"Huh? Going where?"

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto share matching questioning and confused looks. Gokudera curses and swears to blow their classmates up for not giving his beloved Jyuudaime an invitation.

"Those bastards are holding a Halloween party in Namimori Middle on the 31st. Hibari will be out of town by then. Supposedly has some business to attend to..." The silver-haired teen lights up a cigarette and clenches the stick of nicotine between his teeth. "I won't go if Jyuudaime doesn't!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera!" The taller teen slings an arm over the half Italian's shoulders, catching him by the neck, as he ruffles the silver locks on his head, much to the chagrin of the silver locks' owner. "Maybe they ran out of invitations? It's an open invite, anyway, so Tsuna can come even though he didn't get an invitation!"

Tsuna sweat drops at Yamamoto's optimistic and carefree personality. Honestly, if they ran out of invites, it is too much of a coincidence for them to "run out" of them when it comes to Dame-Tsuna.

"U-um, it's alright, Gokudera-kun! I'm sure Yamamoto's right, er...right?" Tsuna hastens to change the topic and spot the orange oblong note sticking out from Gokudera's breast pocket. "I-is there a theme for the party?"

Gokudera stops struggling and immediately tends to the brunet, answering his question. "According to the invitation, the theme for the party is "The Person You Fear or Respect Most"!"

Tsuna sweat drops at the theme. "O-okay..? So, who are you guys going as?"

"Haha, I'm going to go as Squalo! After all, he's the best swordsman I know!" Yamamoto grins and Tsuna smiles at his simplicity.

"Tch, go and holler your lungs out, yakyu baka!" Gokudera's scowl morphs into one of a puppy dog as he turns to his beloved Jyuudaime. "I'll go as Jyuudaime, of course!"

"A-ah, it's alright, Gokudera-kun! How about dressing up as Shamal?" Tsuna shivers as Gokudera twitches at the mention of the perverted doctor. "H-he helped you train, d-didn't he?"

"If Jyuudaime says so..."Tsuna scratches the back of his head, feeling slightly guilty for having to dampen Gokudera's excitement, but Shamal is more important to the bomber after all... Yamamoto attacks the both of them with an arm around their shoulders and around their necks, filling their ears with his cheerful laughter.

"Ne, who are you going as, Tsuna?"

"W-well...Guh!" Tsuna falls forward as something makes contact with the back of his head.

"Indeed, who are you going as, Dame-Tsuna?" The assaulter leaps onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn!" Tsuna massages the small lump that is forming on his head. Ah, who will he go as?

**~ Vampires burn under the sun ~**

Curly sideburns bounce to his every step, black suit crisp and neat and his yellow dress shirt as bright as the sun under the moonlight. He is flanked by a silver-haired swordsman and a black-haired doctor. As the trio reach the school, the one with the curly sideburns breaks down.

"Agh, why am I dressed up as Reborn?" The once brunet now raven tugs at his tie, trying to loosen it the best he can without making himself look sloppy. "This suit is so stuffy!"

"Haha, it looks good on you, Tsuna!" The tall, silver-haired swordsman smiles and laughs good-naturedly at the other, a fake sword attached to his right hand. "The kid's got good taste!"

"Oh, I should probably say "Voi" too! Voi!" The swordsman scratches his head. "This wig is rather itchy..."

"Tch, of course Jyuudaime would look great in a suit! Reborn-san's tastes are the best!" The once silver-haired now raven bomber sticks a stick of nicotine in between his teeth, taking a puff of it. Tsuna pouts at Gokudera's bad habit. "If there's any casualties tonight, I'm not going to treat them!"

"Haha, why not? It could be fun, Gokudera!" Yamamoto's lips stretch into a grin. "Voi..!"

"U-um... Guys?" Tsuna stares at the scene in front of him in fear, cold sweat trekking down his face. "Why are there so many of Hibari-san?"

**~ There can only be one ~**

The party is going well, with a couple of exceptions of students high on fun and drunk from spiked punch. The music has gone up way too many notches to not not disturb the sleeping residents of Namimori. Tsuna fingers the plastic cup of punch in his hands, sandwiched between a long-haired swordsman and a short-tempered doctor.

Earlier, they had been dragged off by the girls and some guys to have fun, leaving Tsuna to his own devices. However, they soon return when Tsuna yelps as a couple of tipsy "Hibari"s come and hit on him. Now, he's sandwiched between to "protect Jyuudaime's virtue!", as Gokudera phrases it.

"U-um, do you guys want to leave early?" Tsuna looks between his two best friends. "W-we're not doing much here anyway..."

"Su-"

All of a sudden, everything is silent. The partygoers start to boo at the deejay before noticing that it is not the deejay that stands at the turntables. Instead, a Hibari stands there, a piercing glare freezing everyone in their spots.

"Herbivores..." The eyes narrow more as they virtually kill everyone in sight. "For disrupting the peace of Namimori and conducting underage drinking, I will bite you to death..!"

Tsuna's caramel eyes widen to the size of cartwheels as a shriek rips from his throat. It was truly the scariest (not to mention, the only) Halloween in Namimori.

**~ Of Hibari-san ~**

**Happy Halloween! Haha, did you get the poem? They're the line breakers! :P Here it is!**

Cookies, anyone?

Vampires burn in the sun.

There can only be one,

Of Hibari-san!

Haha, hope you like the poem and story! Please review! Oh, another poem! :D

Please review,

Cookies for you.

Please review,

Or Hibari will get you!

XD

REVIEW!


End file.
